The beauty of Forks, Washington
by C.F.J.H.x97
Summary: This is a story that was inspired by many others so its really unique. Its a beautiful story I promise : Its passionate, full of love and drama. I hope you like it.
1. First look

I was wandering through the halls of Forks High School, trying to find the office. I kept looking at plaques near doors that indicated what they were but I just couldn't find the main office. I needed my schedule for the semester.

"Hi, you must be Isabella Swan" I looked behind me to find the owner of the voice that had been speaking to me. It was scrawny boy with dark shaggy hair. The boy extended his hand out to me, I shook it, smiling. Maybe he could show me where the office was.

"I'm Eric Yorkey" He said.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I told him. I'd always preferred Bella over _Isabella._

"I'm new here and I can't find the main office, Can you show me where it is?" I asked him.

"Sure, follow me" He said. I followed him through some halls, outside, and to another building. As we walked he tried to make small talk with me but I tried my best to give him simple answers, I didn't feel like spilling my guts about why I was here and where I'd come from. I was really looking forward to the end of the day so I could go home and just get this school year over with.

When we got to the office I walked to the counter where a woman with bright red hair and to much make up on was seated.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The secretary said in a nasally voice.

"Um, I'm a new student and I need my schedule" I told her.

"Oh, you must be Isabella. Your father seemed s excited when he registered you last week for you to arrive" She told me. Charlie, my dad, has always wanted me to stay with him for a while with some sort of permanency.

The secretary smiled and gave me my schedule. I looked at to see what I had for homeroom, English.

Mr. Stiver, the English teacher, was old with white hair and he got off topic easily. He was teaching a book that I had already read so I didn't pay to much attention. I looked at the other students. Some were gawking at me and others were talking quietly to each other. My eyes landed on a girl with very pale skin and gorgeous blonde hair. When she turned a little bit I got a glimpse of her face, she was stunningly beautiful, I don't think I have ever seen someone that beautiful.

When the bell rang for second period the beautiful blonde stood up and she had a perfect figure. It was almost inhumanly, how pretty she was. My next class was my free period so I thought I would go around and see if I can get a few teachers to sign the slip the secretary had given me to get all my teachers to sign.

I stopped at the Spanish class first. Thankfully the class wasn't filled with kids and most of them were working on a paper. The teacher quickly signed the slip and I was on my way to another class. Next I stopped in the calculus class. When I walked in several eyes turned to me but only one pair stood out. The eyes were black as coal, they were staring into my brown eyes with so much frustration and fury. When I looked at the face that which these eyes were placed on my breathing hitched. I was wrong. The beautiful blonde was nothing compared to this face. This boy was most definitely the most utterly gorgeous, astonishing sight I had ever seen.

"Isabella?" I tore my eyes away from the gorgeous boy to look at the teacher who was impatiently shoving the slip at me. I grabbed the paper and basically stumbled my way out, as I walked by the boy I could see he was covering his mouth with his hand and he was gripping the table with the other hand with excessive force. Even as I walked out of the class room his eyes never left mine and the emotion in them never left.

Who was that boy?


	2. Haven't seen you in a while

That night I could not get his face out of my head. What was his name? I hadn't seen the boy again the entire day. Just by looking at him you could tell he had a secret. I wanted to hear him speak so badly. What if his voice gave the same secretive feeling as his appearance? What if it was just as beautiful as he looked?

I didn't know this boy nor did I know his story but I intended to find out.

The next day at school I was planning to talk to him but I had doubts about if I could keep my confidence up. My worries were for nothing though, he wasn't at school. When I got home I basically ran to my room and sulked on my bed all night. I felt so disappointed and…..hurt? Maybe he was planning to move away, maybe my first day was supposed to be his last. Somewhere in the back of my head no matter how hard I tried to hide, I was wishing with all my might that he would be there tomorrow.

Eventually I had learned to keep it together until I got home but today was not one of those days. Today I told my dad I didn't feel well and that I was staying home but really I was just planning on crying my eyes out all day. This same day, last month was the day I had gotten my first glimpse of Edward Cullen, the beautiful boy. I found out what his name was when I asked Jessica, a girl in my history class about the four pale but gorgeous students who sit in the corner in the lunch room. She told me that there names where Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Cullen. Rosalie was the beautiful blond. Jessica also said that they have another brother named Edward, she commented about how she hadn't seen him in a while. The Cullen kids are the adoptive kids of Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife.

She said none of them are actually related which is good because Jasper and Alice are a couple and so are Emmett and Rosalie. After being at Forks High I deduced that the Cullens like to keep to themselves, they only speak to each other and when they are spoken to by teachers. This added on to my theory about some secret being kept amongst them.

Edward. Edward Cullen. This had been the name that has crossed my mind very frequently lately. I can still remember his face and the emotion in his eyes. I know that I will never forget how he looked, how beautiful he was, or how he gripped the desk, or how he glared at me as if he was oblivious to the other people around him. I will never forget Edward Cullen.

"Bella, damn it! You need to get to get out of the house, go have fun. Its not good to lock yourself in your room all day, everyday" Charlie said, slamming his fist against my door. I opened it for him and stared at him.

"I have homework" I told him, innocently.

"You just got home, go out. Get some sun, you getting really pale. You can't being so anti-social. Give yourself a break and do something for yourself" He responded. I sighed and put on my jacket. I walked passed him, downed the stairs and I stopped at the front door. "I'm going out dad. Be home later" I yelled to him. I decided to just drive around for a little while. I drove passed the city limits and just kept heading forward, I parked on a curb near a small lake. I sat on a high rock and stuck my hand out to touch the water. The air was fresh and the sunlight was shinning on the lake, making it shimmer. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I laid my head on my knees and just thought about my mother, I'd been meaning to give her call but hadn't actually gotten around to it.

My mother was so carefree, so alive. She'd always been young for her age and her new husband, Phil, who was a few years younger than her just encouraged that. I loved my mother nonetheless, she was everything I wish I could be but someone had to be the mature one. The reason that I moved to Forks is because Phil travels a lot for work and I hated that my mom had to stay home with me. She tried to hide it but I knew she missed  
>Phil like crazy so I moved here to let her have her happiness.<p>

I have never been a fan of Forks and I mad no secret of that fact but I wanted my mom to be happy, she deserves it.

When I opened my eyes the sun was going down so I thought it was time to go home. I stood up on the rock which wasn't a good idea because I am a well known klutz, I ended up misplacing my foot and went barreling for the water. Right when I was about to hit the surface something grabbed my arm. Before I knew it I was standing in the grass a few feet from the rock. My eyes searched the trees. All I saw was leaves and shadows. My breathing quickened. What had just happened? I took a deep breath and I took a step near the trees. I kept walking until I was a couple inches from the trees.

"Anyone there?" I said, my voice cracking. "I know someone is there" I said, blatantly. I sighed and walked backwards through the trees. I purposely tripped on a stick and just as I'd hoped I was caught by the creature again. This time I grabbed at it, my hands latched onto what was probably a shirt. I quickly brought my eyes up and was met by a pair of jet black eyes. I stared into them and they stared back.

"Edward" I whispered. I heard him stutter for a moment then he gently pulled my hands from his shirt. His hands were ice cold. I stepped back from him. He seemed frozen, not knowing what to do. "I thought you'd moved or something. Why haven't you been at school?" I had no idea why I just said that.

"What?" He said in a musical voice.

"I-I-I…." I stuttered. I looked down at my feet and spoke " I noticed that you haven't been at school in about a month now but you siblings have and I thought maybe something happened to you" I told him. I really didn't intend on the worry that colored my voice. He looked at me.

"Why do you care?" He said, icily. I made the stupid mistake of looking up at him. His eyes caught me off guard. They were glaring at me…..again. It was really a mistake because no matter how much they would glare at me his eyes were still dazzling. My head quickly became light and I began to sway.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked. In what seemed like a second he was by my side, helping me stand.

"I think I am going to faint" I mumbled. Edward picked me up swiftly into his arms. He smelled so delicious.

"I'm going to take you to my house, Bella. My father can check you out, see if your ok" He said but I barley heard it. The next time I opened my eyes I was in a very large house, laying on a couch with an ice pack on my head. I sat up too quickly and my head began spinning.

"Be careful" An all too familiar voice said. I looked over and saw Edward sitting on the edge off the coffee table near the couch.

"This is your house?" I said, incredulously. He chuckled and nodded. Edward seemed different, he seemed to be in a better mood.

"It's amazing" I said.

"Do you feel better?" he asked me. I blinked a few times and nodded my head. He sighed a reliving sigh.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him. He looked at me, confused.

"So my father could tell me if you were alright and if you needed to go to the hospital" he said.

"I mean why you didn't just leave me in the forest" I said.

"Why would I just leave you there? You could have been really hurt" He said. I shook my head.

"It's obvious that you hate me" I told him. He seemed to be repulsed by that idea.

"I do not hate you, Bella" he said.

"But you glare at me and…..you just don't seem like you like me very much" I said, looking away.

"Bella, I don't hate you but trust me you really do not want friends like me" He said, looking out a window. What did he mean by that?


	3. Going for a drive

I was sitting in Edward Cullen's house, he had just told me that he doesn't hate me and now I was more confused than I had ever been in my entire life. I stood up from his couch, I looked him straight in the eyes….in his beautiful eyes. Stop Bella. Get a hold of yourself. His eyes aren't _that _beautiful. That was probably the biggest lie of the century.

"Bella, you probably shouldn't move around so much" Edward said.

"I have to go home….." I said. His face turned thoughtful.

"Ok. Wait here" He said before walking into another room. He appeared again with keys in his hand. I just stared at him, with a suspicious expression.

"What?" he said.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing" I said, truthfully.

"I'm about to drive you home" he said looking away.

"Um do you think that's a good idea?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused expression. "Its obvious that you have….issues when your near me" I explained and it was true even now he looked like he wasn't breathing. He didn't respond.

"I think I'll just walk home" I told him and headed for the door.

"No" he quickly said, stopping me in my tracks. He took a deep breath through his nose. My breathing hitched as his eyes visibly got _even_ darker. I stared at him and he stared back. This man standing before me was definitely not your average guy. Not even human.

"I'll drive you home, its no big deal" he said with forceful eyes but then his expression changed. "Unless you'd feel unsafe with me, I can understand if you do" he backtracked.

Edward was dangerous. I could see that but I couldn't bring myself to say no. I nodded slowly. "It's ok. You….can drive me" I said. He looked at me for a moment to make sure I was serious and then he walked out the front door and I followed behind him.

I stepped into his shiny Volvo. The ride was tense. I could see that Edward was holding his breath again. I sat back and looked out the window. Edward must have turned on the radio because a few minutes later I heard a familiar melody.

"Clare de Lune, one of my favorites" I whispered. Edward must have heard me somehow.

"It's one of my favorites too" he said, hesitantly. I smiled a little bit at hearing his velvet voice. The rest of the ride was quiet. We arrived at my house in record time. It surprised me for a minute that he knew where I lived but I just brushed it off. As I was getting out of the car I heard Edward say my name.

"Yes?" I said.

"I just wanted to say be careful" He told me. I nodded.

"Edward" I said. He looked up at me. "Will you be at school tomorrow?" I asked him. I had to know. He didn't respond after a few minutes so I gave up and took a step towards my house.

"Yes" I heard Edward say quickly. I whispered a small goodbye and he was gone. That night Edward Cullen starred in my dreams.

I woke up the next morning with a dilemma. I had left my car at the lake. Eventually I just accepted that I would have to walk and got ready for school. I decided that I would walk to the lake and pick up my car later. Today I picked out a simple pair of faded jeans and a nice shirt with my favorite flats. I did my hair in a pretty half up style and went downstairs. I grabbed my bag and a snack for breakfast. Charlie had already left for work. When I walked outside the cereal bar I was eating basically fell out of my mouth at what I was seeing. My black 2010 dodge charger was sitting in my driveway.

No way. I searched through my bag and found that I had not left my keys in the ignition. When I got in it there didn't seem to be any damage from hotwiring. I couldn't come up with any possible way to how it had gotten here. I noticed that if I didn't get moving, I was going to be late for school.

I pulled into the parking lot and saw Edward leaning up against his Volvo, smirking. He couldn't have…could he?

I quickly walked to my first class and sat down.

"Bella, you weren't here yesterday. Were you sick?" I heard Mike Newton ask. I nodded to him and the teacher began class. Mike was in a few of my classes and he was apart of the group I sat with at lunch. He had taken a special liking in me lately but the feeling was not mutual.

My first three classes went by fast. At lunch I took my usual seat next to Jessica and Angela. They kept trying to make conversation with me but I kept bowing out of it. I was more interested in seeing Edward. Alice and Jasper were usually the first to get to the cafeteria. A few minutes later Rosalie walked in with Emmett close at her side. Every few minutes I would look over and see of he had arrived yet. After about ten minutes. Edward walked in and sat down with his family. When he sat down he looked over at me and nodded to me. I looked back at the people I was sitting with who were in a conversation about Mike's parents new store. Jessica looked at the Cullen's table.

"I wonder where Edwards been" She said to me. I shrugged. When Jessica joined back into the conversation with the others I glanced at Edward. He was staring at me. He wasn't glaring he was just looking at me with a look of interest. I stared back at him with probably the same look. I noticed he was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a nice dress shirt that was buttoned up but not tucked in. He looked amazing. I saw him look me over too which surprised me. After he basically checked me out like I did him, he looked at me with a small smile. I felt heat rush to my cheeks which made his small smile become a full blown grin. I looked away, embarrassed. Mike noticed me blushing and smile at me in a way that I guess was supposed to be seductive but had the opposite affect. I looked away from him quickly.

The bell rang and I hurried to my next class, not wanting to have to endure Mike's pathetic flirting. I had biology next. I sat alone in the back because when I came here everyone already had partners. But I was okay with it because at my old school I was in an advanced biology class so the work was pretty easy. I walked into the classroom and saw that the set next to mine wasn't empty. Sitting next to the stool I usually occupied was the gorgeous Edward. I sat in my seat and put my bag down next to it.

Edward watched me as I did so.

"Hello" I heard him say. I glanced at him.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Is that where you usually sit?" he asked me. I nodded. "I guess we must be partners then" he said, grinning. I blushed again, making him grin wider. I could see that he was taking small breaths which I guess was better then not breathing at all.

"Okay, class today we are Blood typing" Mr. Varner said, smiling. I my eyes widened. I noticed that Edward had stopped breathing. My and his hand practically shot up at the same time. Mr. Varner seemed looked at us, surprised. He was probably surprised that Edward was here and that I was actually willing to speak in class.

"Yes, Isabella?" Mr. Varner called on me first. I looked at Edward for a moment then looked back at the teacher.

"Mr. Varner, I get extremely dizzy at the sight of blood and I already know my blood type"- I peeked at Edward-"Edward does too, can we be excused please?" I asked him with pleading eyes. Edward looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Very well" Mr. Varner said and carried on passing out needles. I and Edward quickly got out of there.

"Why did you do that?" Edward asked me when we got out of the classroom.

"Well as soon as he said we were blood typing you eyes about popped out of your head so I thought you weren't all into the idea and what I said about me getting dizzy around it, I wasn't kidding" I explained. He stared at me for a while.

"What?" I said.

"I'm just trying to figure you out" he said, honestly.

"I'm not that hard to figure out" I said. He chuckled.

"I beg to differ" he said. "So what do you want to do since we don't have to go to class?" He asked me. I shrugged. He thought for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Everything" He said. He looked into my eyes. His eyes weren't black…..they were like a burning butterscotch.

"Follow me" I said to him. He followed me out into the parking lot. I looked at his car then to mine. "Want to go for a drive?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said slowly. I grabbed a CD out of my car then walked to his. He got into the drivers side and I got into the passengers side. He pulled out of the school parking lot and I looked at his car stereo. He looked complex but I found the eject button and took out his Debussy CD and put the CD I had in. I turned it to the track I wanted and looked over at Edward. I wasn't surprised that he was watching me. I smiled to him.

"Do you like it?" I asked referring to the music. He smirked.

"Rossini is one of my favorite composers" he said.

"Mine too. The whole disk has some of my favorite songs by some of my favorite composers on it" I told him. He nodded. As each song played I became more relaxed.

"You have great taste in music. Much better than most teenagers do" he said. I chuckled.

"I'm not like most teenagers" I said.

"I know" he said, smiling.

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment" I said, sarcastically. Edward laughed and I smiled at how beautiful it sounded.

"Bella, can I show you where I go when I want to relax or think?" he asked me.

"Sure" I responded. Edward smiled and turned onto a road that led us out of the towns limits.


	4. No more secrets

When Edward stopped the car we were parked beside a tremendous forest.

Edward came to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

"I'm not the best hiker" I said, honestly. I trip over flat surfaces so fallen trees and twigs weren't good at all. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" He said. I took a deep breath and we began walking through the trees. I tripped a few times but Edward always caught me before I got hurt. Every few minutes he would ask me if I wanted to go somewhere else but I eventually got tired of giving him the same answer and just ignored him. We walked into a meadow filled with so many different, colorful flowers.

"Wow" I murmured.

"Do you like it?" he asked. I nodded. I looked back at him. He was standing off to the side, in the shadows. We were silent. I decided to go for a drive so I could get some answers. It took a few minutes to get some courage.

"Edward…." I began. He looked at me. "It's obvious that I know there is something…..off about you" I told him. He nodded.

"You're very observant" he said. There was silence. "Tell me some of your theories" I heard him say. I shook my head. He looked confused.

"I'd like to hear them" he said, his eyes scorching. I blinked a few times.

"Well, I've considered bitten by a radioactive spider and kryptonite" I said. Edward laughed.

"Not even close" he told me.

"Well….lets see. You're impossibly fast. Your skin is pale white and ice cold. I haven't ever seen you eat or drink anything. And you don't seem to be much like a teenager of this time" I said. I saw him stiffen. "I only told you what I have considered, I've already ruled those possibilities out" I told him.

"You have?" he said. I nodded.

"I think I know the most likely possibility" I said. He stared at me.

"I know what you are" I mumbled.

"Say it, out loud" he said. I took a deep breath.

"Vampire" I said, slowly.

"Are you afraid?" he asked me.

"No" I said. I turned his way and walked a few steps toward him.

"I'm not afraid" I reached my hand out to touch him but before I even got close he was gone. I looked back and he was in a tree.

"I'm dangerous, Bella. To you more than any other" he said. I gave him a confused look.

"Bella, my family, we're different from others of our kind. We only drink animal's blood. It keeps us strong but it doesn't fully satiate our thirst. Other humans are tempting but I've always been able to resist but you….. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life" he told me. My breathing hitched.

"You won't hurt me" I said. He shook his head.

"Not intentionally but it could happen" he said. "It's best if you stay away from me" he said. His face was pained. I shook my head.

"I can't" I said. He looked at me, shocked. I took a deep breath.

"It hurts too much" I told him.

"What?" he said, incredulously.

"When you were…gone I know I'd only seen you once and we didn't even speak but when I never saw you again I felt hurt" I said.

"I'm not good Bella" he said.

"I don't believe that" I said.

"You don't understand. I'm a killer. I have killed people before" he said. I moved closer to the tree.

"That doesn't matter" I told him he came down from the tree.

"It does matter, Bella" he said.

"Not to me" I said, stepping towards him. He stayed perfectly still.

"If you want to put distance between us then you have to be the one to say goodbye. I can't do it" I told him. He shook his head.

"I can't" he said. I stepped closer to him. I looked into his eyes. I reached my hand up and touched his face. I move my hand across the sharp angle of his jaw. I felt his hand grab my other one. "And so the lion fell in love with lamb" he whispered. I smiled. He stepped around me, into the sunlight. Edward in the sunlight was amazing. His skin looked like a bunch of little sparkling diamonds.

"You're beautiful" I said. He shook his head.

"No _I'm _not" he said. Was that a compliment?

"You must not know what beautiful is" I told him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" he said, staring at me intently. I felt my cheeks blush.

"You blush is lovely" he said which made me blush more. He grinned. I walked up to him and he grabbed my hand, intertwining our hands. He took a deep breath and his eyes grew dark. "Its getting easier…to be around you"

"I'm glad" I told him.

"We should be getting back" he said. I nodded. "Bella, can I show you the way I like to travel?" he asked.

"Sure" I said, slowly. Edward grinned and slung me over his back as if I weighed ten pounds rather than one hundred ten. He reached for my hand and breathed in my scent.

"Easier all the time" he murmured and then he was running. Trees whipped past us and we were back to his car in a few seconds. He sat me on my feet and I wobbled a bit. Edward steadied me.

"Wow, that was….interesting" I told him. He smiled and opened the passenger door for me. As we drove Edward held my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb. "Edward?" I said.

"Yes?" he responded.

"How old are you?" I asked. He looked over at me. Even though he wasn't looking at the road the car didn't swerve one bit.

"About 109" he said. This didn't surprise me. I nodded.

"When were you turned into a vampire?" I asked him.

"In 1918. I was seventeen, I was alone. There was a Spanish influenza going around and I was very weak. Carlisle, "my father", wanted some sort of companion. Carlisle only does it if you're dying and you're alone. He wouldn't wish this life on anyone who had another option" He told me.

"Does your family know about me?" I asked him.

"I would bet that they know everything" he said. I gave him a confused look.

"Alice, she can _see _things about the future" he told me.

"Really?" I said. He nodded. "Is that like a vampire thing?" I asked.

"Not being able to see the future but some vampires do have special abilities" he said.

"Do you have a special ability?" I asked him. He nodded. "What is it?" I asked.

"I can read minds" he said. My eyes about bulged out of my head. He laughed at me.

"I can read everyone's minds except for yours" he told me. I sighed in relief. He laughed again.

"Why? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked.

"No, your perfect" he said. I blushed.

"I disagree" I told him.

"You really don't see yourself clearly" he said. I blushed harder.

"Does anyone else in your family have any special abilities?" I asked.

"Well Jasper can sense emotions. He can calm a room of angry people down" he said.

"Wow, that can come in handy" I said. Edward chuckled. "I guess Emmett wouldn't need a special power, he looks like a body builder" I said.

"Alice could take on Emmett any day" He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"We're all strong. We can throw around cars like its nothing. Emmett also doesn't use his head in fight so he often can be outsmarted" He said.

"Can you take on Emmett?" I asked, playfully"

"Well I know every move he'll make by reading his mind so it's pretty easy" he said.

"That sounds like cheating" I said, laughing.

"Oh, not you too. Wait until Emmett hears that" He said, laughing along.

We arrived back at school just before the bell rang for everyone to go home.

"I'll see you later" I said, sadly. Edward's cold hand tilted my chin up so I'd look at him.

"Don't be sad. I'll see you soon" He told me. I nodded and got out to walk to my car. When I got home I did my homework and cooked supper for Charlie. When everything was finished I went upstairs to my room. I read for a little while but was interrupted by the phone ringing. It was Charlie saying he was going to be out late. Charlie was the town's chief of police so he was pretty important. I put his dinner in the fridge for him, he could warm it up when he got home.

I went back upstairs and sat on my bed. I sighed. Suddenly I heard something. It sounded like someone was throwing pebbles at my window. I went to the window and opened it. I looked down and saw Edward smiling up at me.

"Stand back" he told me. I did as he said and in seconds Edward was climbing through the window.

"How did you…?" I murmured. He chuckled.

"Vampire, remember?" he said. I nodded. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"It's weird me being in your room when your awake" he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Usually when I'm here your asleep" he said, simply.

"You've been here before?" I said, shocked.

"I have been coming here almost every night since the first time I saw you. I like watching you sleep, it's interesting. You talk" He said. I put my face in my hands. I have always been a sleep talker. Edward took my hands away from my face. "Don't be embarrassed" he said.

"What have you heard?" I demanded.

"Well…..you miss your mom a lot….." he said.

"And?" I said, firmly.

"You do talk about me….." he said.

"What have I said about you, Edward?" I asked.

"Mostly just my name but last night was different" he said.

"Why was last night different?" I asked. There was silence

"Edward?" I said.

"You said you loved me" He said.


	5. My love

I put my face in my hands. I'd been trying to deny my feelings for Edward for so long I guess my mind resorted to admitting it in my sleep. I thought it was bizarre, loving someone who seemed to hate me. I do love Edward. I can admit it now because I know he feels the same way but I wanted to officially say it in a romantic way not in my sleep.

I felt cold hands on mine. I sighed and looked at him.

"I love you, too" Edward said. His golden eyes were exhilarating; they were so filled with happiness and love. "Bella, breathe" Edward reminded me. He caressed my cheek with his hand. Very slowly, he leaned towards me until his face was only about an inch away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Gently, Edward pressed his cold stone lips to mine. The feeling of his lips was as if my whole body had been set on fire, in a good way.

He pulled away and I longed for his lips again. He laughed at my expression.

"Sorry, I just don't want to push my luck" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I love to be close to you but I haven't really gotten used to how….exuberant you are just yet" he said. In other words, 'I'm afraid I'll lose control and drink your blood' I thought. I sighed. It causes him pain to be around me. Damn, why did I have to have such alluring blood? I felt his cold finger on my chin. "I don't mind the pain. In fact I will welcome it any day if I get to spend time with you in return" he told me, guessing my thoughts.

"It's just… I'm afraid that it will eventually get too hard for you and you'll leave me" I said. I blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes from falling.

"Bella, I will never leave you. The only reason that I would ever leave you is if your life depended on it. Don't worry about it getting hard for me. I am confident that I will get close to or completely immune to your scent" he assured me.

"You promise?" I said. He chuckled.

"I promise" he said. I smiled. We talked for a little while but then I started to get tired so I laid in bed under the covers and Edward laid next to me on top of the covers. I felt his lips against my forehead and drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the most beautiful sight. Edward eyes were close and his breathing was even. When we were talking he mentioned that vampires don't ever sleep so I knew he was awake. He seemed to just be day dreaming very deeply. I brushed my hand over his perfect features and his eyes opened. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good morning, Love" He said. I smiled wider.

"Good morning" I told him. I looked at my clock on my side table. We had an hour until school started.

"We're going to be late" I told him. He grinned.

"I'll run home, get dressed and get the car. You get ready and I will have us there in no time" he said, still grinning. He kissed my cheek and flung himself out my window.

I picked out skinny jeans with a blue shirt that had a neck line that didn't show much but showed enough. I brushed through my hair, deciding to leave down in its usual curls. I slipped on my jacket and headed out the door.

A Shiny Volvo was sitting in my driveway. In the drivers' seat was my gorgeous Edward, I felt a smile spread on my face. When I stepped into the car Edward looked me over and his mouth became a hard line.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You look magnificent in blue. It should be illegal to look so beautiful" He said. My face got hot. Edward grinned and touched my cheek. "So warm" he whispered. He pulled out of my drive way and continued at a very high speed to the school. We got there with about 5 minutes to spare. Edward walked over to my door and opened it. All eyes were on us as we walked hand in hand to the main entrance. Edward and I reluctantly departed and went to our homerooms. I sat down and began reading one of my favorites, Wuthering Heights, as I waited for the teacher to start class.

"Omg! I saw you and Edward this morning. Are you two like dating?" I heard Jessica squeal as she took a seat next to me. My eyes narrowed.

"Yeah" I told her. Her eyes widened.

"Since when? He's so hot! I can't believe your dating him. I mean he hasn't ever taken an interest in any of the girls here. When I was at my locker, Lauren told me that you came here to be with him because your pregnant with his baby and the only reason he was gone for a while was because he was trying to find a job in Seattle" She rambled on. Rumors can spread at a High School like a freaking fire! This was going to be a _long _day. I just hope my first few classes go fast so I can see my love, Edward again.


	6. Funny Rumors

Finally it was time for lunch. I all but ran out of the classroom. As I turned down the hall to the cafeteria my Edward came into view. He was walking towards me at a pace that seemed a bit faster than a human's. He noticed his speed and immediately slowed.

"I guess I was just so excited to see you I became oblivious to my speed…." He said, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I smiled back to him.

"The feeling is mutual" I told him. He smiled wider and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I sighed in contentment. Edward lead us to the table in the back corner of the cafeteria where he and his family usually sit. We sat down next to each other, our hands remaining together.

I didn't notice my leg was bouncing until Edward put his hand of my knee and began rubbing circles on it with his thumb. I smiled at him but it was forced and he saw through it.

"Bella, calm down. I won't let them hurt you" He whispered to me.

"I'm not afraid they'll hurt me, I'm afraid…..that they won't like me" I told him. He chuckled.

"So your not afraid that my siblings that are vampires will harm you but your afraid they won't approve of you" He said, incredulously. I nodded which just made him laugh more. As Alice and Jasper entered the cafeteria my heart accelerated. Edward faked a cough to cover up his laughter. Alice sat down with Jasper on the opposite side of the table. Edward and Alice exchanged a look and Edward's smile became a hard line.

I gave him a questioning look.

"Rosalie and Emmett won't be joining us…" He informed me. I frowned. Did Rosalie and Emmett not like me already? Were they not even going to give me a chance?

"Don't mind them, they'll come around" Edward said, taking note to my distress.

"Yeah, don't worry. Rosalie just has trust issues and is very protective of family. She doesn't know if you are a threat to us yet or if you can be trusted with our secret-" Alice began but Edward cut her off with a hiss. I looked down.

"And Emmett is just trying to calm Rose down" Alice said, finishing her sentence. Edward sighed. I felt sad but a wave of calm spread over me.

"Thanks" I murmured to Jasper. Jasper's eyes widened.

"How much have you told her, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Everything" Edward simply stated. Jasper looked at me with a perplexed expression. I heard Edward chuckle.

"I know, she's amazing" He said, looking at me. I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"She isn't afraid at all and she seems so comfortable around you…it just doesn't make sense" Jasper said in his southern accent.

"I'm not your average teenager" I whispered. All three of them laughed.

"I'll say. Not just an average teenager but not an average human being" Japer said between laughs.

I smirked. Edward tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Eek! We are going to be such great friends! I mean I already saw that we would be but I just met you officially and I already feel like your family!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled widely. Alice accepted me. My eyes slowly glided over to Jasper. I was trying to show him what I wanted to know with my mood, hoping he would catch on somehow. He laughed.

"Bella, you can stop sending me curious and hopeful feelings already. I _approve _of you. Though it doesn't matter, Edward would love you if all of us hated you" Jasper said. I smiled a huge smile which Edward replicated. Eventually the bell rang and Edward and I headed to our biology class.

"So what do you think of my brother and sister?" Edward whispered to me.

"I love them! They're incredible" I told him. He grinned. When we sat down many eyes wandered in our direction.

"Humans can come up with the most preposterous rumors" He said. I giggled. Yes, I actually giggled.

"Have you heard about the one where I am supposedly carrying your child?" I asked him. He grinned and nodded.

"If its not a boy I'm leaving you" He said, jokingly. I laughed. I saw that two boys who sat at the table next to ours overhear Edward and their eyes grew wide. I laughed harder. I love my crazy, sexy, gorgeous, smart, caring, beautiful, insightful, incredible, amazing, funny vampire boyfriend. The look in Edward's honey colored eyes told me that he was thinking the same thing about me…. Minus the vampire boyfriend part.


	7. Fast progress

After school Edward drove me home and he watched me as I prepared Charlie's dinner. His expression made him look as if he was taking mental notes on my every movement. I turned to him and raised my eyebrows. He smiled a crooked smile.

"You're so fascinating" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Only to you" I mumbled. Edward just shook his head. I put portions of food on a plate and sat in the microwave so Charlie could heat it up later. I walk towards Edward and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you" I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"As, I love you" He whispered back.

"I love hearing you say that" I told him. He laughed.

"I'll say it as many times as you want, Bella" he said.

"Hmmm, say it…now" I said, making him laugh harder.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than anything. You are more important to me then life itself. I promise to love you as long as you shall live" He said.

"Forever?" I asked. I heard Edward gasp and he stepped back from me.

"Forever as in until you die and I swear to follow right after" he said cautiously.

"What? I meant us being together forever after you change me" I said.

"You _want_ to be a vampire?" he asked incredulously.

"If it's what I have to be to spend eternity with you then so be it" I told him. Before I was even done with my sentence he was shaking his head vigorously.

"No" he said.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

"No, Bella" he told me.

"You can't just let me get old while you stay seventeen!" I said.

"I can and I intend to" he said. I knew yelling wouldn't get through to him so I tried pleading.

"Please, Edward, I just want to be with you forever. Don't you want to be with me forever?" I said. He glared at me.

"You know how hard it is for me to refuse you when you plead with me like this" he said.

"Then don't refuse" I told him. He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. I waited quietly.

"Alice said you ask for this eventually I just didn't expect it to be so soon." He sighed. "Fine, I'll change you" I smiled. "On one condition" he added.

"What condition?" I asked.

"If you want me to change you then you have to marry me" he said. I gasped.

"I'm only seventeen!" I nearly shouted. He smirked.

"Then we'll have to wait until you graduate to get married and so you will have to wait to be changed" he said looking smug. I groaned.

"You are so manipulative" I said making him chuckle. I sighed. "We've only known each other for a little over a month and we've already fallen in love and now were discussing marriage and spending eternity together" I said.

"I warned you I wasn't good and that you shouldn't be involved with me…." Edward said.

"I didn't say I didn't like us and how we are. I'm actually glad my life is….progressing as it is. Without you in my life it was like I was just stumbling through life not knowing what I wanted to be or even caring about it. You've changed that, you give me something to live for" I told him. He looked deeply into my eyes.

"You just explained what I have been trying to put in words but just….couldn't" he said. I laughed. After enjoying each other's company for a little while longer we Edward heard Charlie's car around the corner and kissed me goodbye. When I opened my eyes from the kiss he was gone and Charlie was walking through the door.

"Hi, dad. Your food is in the microwave for you to heat up, I already ate so I'm just going to head upstairs" I said. Charlie nodded and made his way to the microwave after hanging up his coat and gun belt.

I walked upstairs to find Edward sitting on my bed. I sat next to him but he remained unmoving.

"Edward?" I said but he didn't respond. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked. Finally he looked at me.

"Your father is planning on taking you to La Push tomorrow to see some old friends" he said.

"The Blacks?" I asked, he nodded. "So?"

"That's on Quileute land" he said. I stared at him in confusion. He sighed. "Bella, have you ever heard the legends about the cold ones or werewolves from your family friends in La Push?"

**Yes Jacob is coming in the next chapter. Will he develop feeling for Bella? Or has he already have his eyes set on someone else? **

**I know my chapters are getting…..weird but its because I wanna get to the climax but I know I need to wait so I'm trying to drag things out. I promise things will pick up soon!**


	8. Wolf Friends

I looked at Edward for a moment then nodded. Edward looked surprised.

"Jacob Black told me about them when we were little. He told me about how his father tells him stories about the 'cold ones'. Jacob thought it was bogus but I liked the story, its how I knew what you were"

"Really?" I nodded.

"A few days before I told you I knew what you were I began having these weird dreams. It started out just you standing in the middle of a bunch of trees but then a deer would run by and you would attack it. At first I brushed it off but then the dreams started becoming more….detailed. I kept thinking back to what Jacob told me and then I remember the entire story" I laughed at my stupidity, how could I forget that night, that was also the night I nearly fell off a cliff. I looked at Edward.

"Do you remember anything about….wolves?" I thought back to that night.

"yes I know all about them" Edward nodded. He kissed my forehead and looked deep in my eyes.

"Be careful while you're there. I can't come and save you. My family and I are forbidden to ever step foot on that land"

"The treaty?" Edward nodded. I've known the people at La Push since I was born, I didn't think anyone there would hurt me but I still promised Edward I would be careful for him.

As Edward said, Charlie wanted to go to the reservation the next morning. As soon as I stepped out of the car I was pulled into a bear hug.

"Can't breathe Jake" Jacob set back on my feet and was grinning ear to ear. I laughed at him. "Miss Me?" I raised my eyebrows. He pulled me into another hug.

"Yes!" this time he didn't squeeze as hard so my breathing wasn't cut off. I looked him over and my eyes widened.

"Geez, Jake. Have you been taking steroids?" He was definitely not the little twelve year old boy I remembered. He was a man now, a man with big muscles and was about six feet tall. He laughed at my comment and towed me into the little red house. I gave Billy a kiss on the cheek then Jacob and I headed to our friend Leah's house.

Jacob didn't bother to knock and just led me inside. Leah squealed as she caught sight of me. We embraced and squealed together.

"I've missed you so much" I gave her small smile. Leah was all alone in this house.

"Isabella Marie Swan, turn that frown upside down. I am fine" she assured me.

"I just…. I mean….I wish Seth was here" I told her as a tear fell down my cheek. She looked at me knowingly.

"We all do" Seth was Leah's brother. They were twins and they supported each other. Their mom died of cancer and they never knew their father. Seth and I were almost as close as him and Leah. Everyone swore that we would end up together but we only thought of each other as best friends. Seth was about two years older than me and when he was sixteen, I was fourteen. At around that time Seth became depressed. He wouldn't eat or talk, even to me or Leah. Two weeks before my birthday Seth hung himself. His death was the hardest on me because not only did I spend my birthday crying my room over his suicide but because I was the one to find his body.

Sometimes I would randomly want to come to Forks and when I did I would always go see Seth but when I went up to his room I was met with him lifelessly dangling from his ceiling. I felt Leah embrace me.

"I'm sure he didn't want you to see that. He loved you like a sister Bella" She whispered to me. I nodded. I took a deep breath.

"I never wanted to come back to Forks because I was afraid I would just walk into another tragedy but now that I'm here I feel like I'm home again" Phoenix wasn't my home, I just wanted to be with my mother, Forks was where I was born but my mother didn't like it and after Seth's death I didn't either.

"Lets do something fun" I said to them. I didn't want to spend my time here crying. After about fifteen minutes we had the whole gang together, Me, Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Sam and Emily, we were laughing and having a great time. After a while we were sitting around a fire and eating smores. I almost choked on the smore I was eating when I saw Jacob give Leah a peck on the lips.

"I guess you aren't all on your own" I said. Leah's eyes went wide when she realized I saw what just happened. Everyone laughed. I never knew that Jacob could blush.

"We were planning on telling you…." Jacob began.

"Don't worry about it Jake, I think it's adorable" Jacob sighed in relief. I smirked.

"So…. Any of you joined the pack yet?" I asked. I knew Sam, Paul and Jared had. Sam had also already imprinted, on his fiancée Emily. No one responded.

"Oh, come on how dumb do you think I am! Jake is suddenly built and so is Embry!" Embry chuckled.

"Your right Bells, me and Jacob have transformed" Embry said. Sam smacked Embry on the back of the head.

"Humans aren't supposed to know!" Sam said.

"Bella has known about wolves for like ever!" Embry said.

"You told me about you transforming" I said to Sam. He laughed.

"Yeah I just wanted an excuse to hit Embry" He and Embry then engaged in a playful fight. I laughed at them.

"Have fun today, kiddo?" Charlie asked on the way home.

"Yeah, I missed everyone so much. Did you know Leah and Jake are a couple now?" Charlie wasn't told about wolves, everyone thought it would be best to keep him in the dark. Charlie chuckled.

"Yes" he said. When I got home I called Edward. He answered on the first ring.

"Bella" he said relived. I laughed.

"I'm alive and well" I told him.

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes I had a great time. It was really nice to see everyone" I looked at my clock on my side table. "Are you coming over tonight?" he chuckled.

"If you want me to" I would always want him to be with me, forever.

"I do" I said simply.

"I'll be there in two minutes" then he hung up. I waited impatiently. Finally, he opened my window and slid into my room. He barley even had adjusted his posture before I wrapped my arms around his neck and smashed my lips to his. He smiled on my lips.

"I missed you" I said and kissed him again. He snaked his arm round my waist and pulled me close.

"I missed you too. I was having Bella withdrawals" I laughed. I fell asleep in Edward's arms and my head on his chest. The morning sun was bright and I squeezed my eyes together. "Time to wake up Bella" a velvety smooth voice said. I looked up at Edward. He was sparkling from the sunlight. It was Monday so we had school. I looked back at the sun.

"Will you be able to go outside today?" I asked him, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, I pouted. "I can skip school today" I said and laid my head back on his chest. I felt him chuckle.

"I am going to go change, your going to get ready then I'm going to drive you to school" he said. I 'humphed' in response. He jumped out my window and I got ready for school. I pulled on a pair of light skinny jeans with a white blouse. I let my hair fall in its usual curl but used bobby pins to pull my bangs back. I looked in the mirror and sighed. I would have to endure Mike's flirting, Jessica's gossiping and Lauren's snobby comments all by myself today. I groaned.


	9. Bad day

Edward dropped me off at the school and told me he would be hunting with his family while I was at school. I went to the library since I had time before my first class. The school library didn't have that many good books but it did have a few of my favorites. I sat down with "Persuasion" by Jane Austin and started reading.

I jumped out of my seat when I felt something touch my neck. My hand instinctively flung out and the back of my hand was met with Mike Newton's right cheek. His hands flew to his face.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Did you just _kiss _my neck?" I was furious. He knew I was with Edward, why does he keep flirting with me!

"Damn it, Bella. That really hurt!" It looked like it really hurt too. The back of my hand was stinging.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I said before storming out of the library. The classroom of my first class was empty so I resumed reading. My phone buzzed in my pocket, I had a text.

**Is your hand alright? – E**

Edward. I sighed and texted him back.

**I'm fine. – B **

**I don't believe you – E **

**How do you even know about my hand? Aren't you like a state away, hunting? – B**

**Alice saw what Mike was planning to do. – E**

**Oh, well my hand is fine. – B**

**If you say so…..What about Mike? Is he alright? – E**

**He'll be okay once the redness goes down – B**

**That's not what I wanted to hear – E **I laughed at that.

**Sorry (: - B**

**It's okay. Have a good day. I love you – E **

**I love you too and it will be absolutely impossible for me to have a good day without you – B **

**I will be back to pick you up from school and I will gladly spend the rest of the day with you – E **

**Okay – B **

My first class went by fast, probably since we watched a movie and now I was on my way to my Spanish class. I sat down and waited for the seat next to me to screech across the floor to signal Jessica's arrival. All too soon the seat next to me became occupied.

"Hi, Bella, so I heard you punched Mike in the face because he grabbed your ass this morning. OMG! Did he seriously corner you into the girls' restroom and just started groping you? Yuck! Who does that? I can't believe I ever liked that pervert!" I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut, trying to will this day to go faster. "Bella, do you have a headache? It's because of Mike isn't it?" Kill me now. I walked with Jessica and Angela to the one of the lunch tables in the cafeteria and we waited for the others. Once everyone came we got our food and sat down again, I got a bottle of lemonade and an apple, I didn't feel like eating.

"So, where's Edward, Bella?" I heard a snobby voice say. I looked up at Lauren. Lauren really wasn't that pretty but I heard she likes to sleep around a lot and that's why the boys like her. She had short strawberry blonde hair, freckles and the ugliest hazel eyes. She has hated me since the first day I got here because of all the attention I was getting. I honestly don't like being the center of attention and I don't think made it seem like I did.

"He and his family went hiking since the weather was nice" I was surprised at how well just lied.

"I am just worried about you Bella" I raised an eyebrow at her. Why would she be worried about me? "You're getting to involved with him and its going to hurt you so much when he breaks it off"

"What makes you think he is going to break it off?" She laughed.

"Oh, Bella. A guy like that doesn't stay with one girl for long. Eventually he will realize you aren't going to satisfy him much longer and he will break up with you" My eyebrows shot up in surprise. How could she say something like that?

"Look, _Lauren_, You may be used to guys doing that to you but Edward actually loves me. I am not like you. I don't just give any guy sex so he will stay with me or because I want them to like me. I have moral values. You seriously need to get over yourself and see that I don't care about any of the comments you make, I know the truth" Lauren jaw dropped and I walked out of the cafeteria. I walked out into the parking lot. I took a deep breath and started walking away from the school. I couldn't be at school anymore and I was almost eighteen so I can go home early if I want. The streets were empty; most people were in school or at work. I enjoyed the quiet as I walked.

"Hey!" I turned and saw two men at the corner. I just kept walking. "Hey! There you are!" What? I looked up and saw two other men walking down the street. I kept walking and kept my head down.

"She's pretty" I heard someone say. My eyes widened. I veered a left to cross the street. "Oh, no you don't!" I quickly broke out into a run. I looked around, trying to find somewhere to go but I guess when I was keeping my head down I didn't look to see where I was going. The only things on this street were old looking buildings with broken windows. I took off down an alley. I should have known I would end up falling over nothing but even when I fell I always got back up. I stopped breathing when I saw that this alley was a dead end. I turned around and saw the men closing in on me. A man with light blue eyes and blonde hair grabbed my wrists. I tried to pull away from him.

"I like it rough" He said, making the other men laugh.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"Shhh, don't worry, it'll be okay" The blonde said as he let go of my wrists only for them to be pinned behind my back by another man. The blonde touched my cheek and ran his fingers down my neck. I shook my head away from him which made the man holding me tighten his grip. The blonde man placed his hands on my hips and just as he started to move his fingers toward the button on my jeans I heard a loud roar of a car. The men quickly turned around. There was a jet black car speeding down the alley towards us. The car screeched to a halt and the drivers' side door flung open. He stepped out of the car and I tried to get to him but I was stopped by one of the men.

"Let go of her" He said in calm, deadly voice. The man holding me loosened his grip and I busted out of his hold. I ran into Edward's arms. He held me really close but I didn't mind. When I looked up at him, he was glaring at the men, his face was white as bone and his eyes were as black as the car. A shiver ran through me. The men backed away with wide eyes. Wow, one look at Edward and they were scared stiff. I felt Edward nudge me. I looked back at him.

"Get in the car" he said in a low voice. I did as he said and shut the door for me. I saw that he didn't walk over to his side at human pace. I guess he was still trying to scare the men.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked as he speeded away from the scared men.

"Yes" I told him.

"I'm not"


	10. My hero

I stared at Edward. What did he mean he wasn't alright? I looked him over, trying to find any sign of harm. I knew no human could have hurt him so maybe something happened before he came to my rescue. He seemed fine.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'm not hurt. I'm angry" His hands gripped the steering wheel. I watched as he reluctantly loosened his hold on the steering wheel. I didn't know how to respond.

"Distract me"

"What?" I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Distract me so I want go back and kill those men" Edward's eyes were black with rage.

"Um, well, I told Lauren off today" he glanced at me.

"Why?" His voice was strained.

"She said that you will eventually get tired of me and realize I'm not enough for you….." I noticed this topic was going to help Edward's rage when I saw him clutch the steering wheel again. I said the first thing that popped into my mind. "My childhood best friend killed himself when he was sixteen. It was two weeks before my fifteenth birthday and I came for a random visit to Forks. I went to see him but when I went into his room his body was hanging from his ceiling. He was depressed. It was just him and his sister; they were all alone, trying to make ends meet. His name was Seth. His death was the reason that I hated Forks and never came back." I looked out the window. "Obviously I did come back eventually. My mother never knew Seth but she still tried to be as sympathetic as she could. She recently remarried and I put my emotions aside and moved to Forks to let her travel with her new husband. My return definitely hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. It's so nice to see everyone again and…I found you and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me" I felt my cheeks heat up. I felt a cold hand on mine.

"I Love You, Bella" He said. I smiled at him.

"I Love You Too, Edward" The rest of the ride was silent and Edward dropped me off my house after promising to be back when Charlie goes to sleep.

I took a shower and got ready for bed. I laid in bed waiting for Edward. I just stared at the ceiling wishing that Edward was in my arms. Charlie was watching a baseball game so I knew it would be a while before he went to bed. I sighed and went to my computer. After it started up I checked my email and saw that I had a new message.

Bella,

When are you going to e-mail me? It's been so long since you last messaged me. I miss you so much. How's school? Any cute boys? (: Tell me about all your new friends and your new teachers.

How's Charlie? Is work going okay for him? Bella! Message me back as soon as possible, I wanna talk to you! I love you!

Mom.

I laughed at my mom's urgency.

Mom,

Calm down. Sorry for not writing for so long, I have just been busy. School is great; I have quite a few friends and the teachers aren't too bad (: As for any cute guys…..yes someone has caught my eye. His name is Edward Cullen. We have been dating for a while now and I am really falling for him. He's such a great guy. Maybe one day you'll get to meet him.

Charlie is fine and as far as I know work is fine too. I love you.

Bella.

I sent the e-mail and turned around in my computer chair. I was startled to see Edward standing behind me. I fell out of my chair and was caught by two strong arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to frighten you" I looked into his golden eyes and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and lifted us onto the bed. I smashed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much" I whispered around his lips. I felt him smile.

"I missed you also" He said and laid his forehead on mine.

"I wish I could just lay in your arms forever" I murmured. Lying in Edward's arms was like heaven, it just felt so right. I felt cold lips on mine. This kiss was different from other kisses we've shared. This felt so passionate and filled with so much love. I tried my best to return the feelings to him.

"I can't put my feelings for you into words. They're too strong and no word seems to extenuate them enough. I guess you could say my love for you is beyond words. Isabella Marie Swan, when I say that I love you I always worry that you don't fully comprehend it" He said in a rush. I smiled at him. We spent a little while kissing and saying how much we loved each other until Edward suggested that I get some sleep. I lay in arms with my eyes closed and my head on his chest but I just couldn't go to sleep nor did I want to.

"Edward?" I murmured into the dark.

"Yes, love?" I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I don't want to sleep" He chuckled and ran his hand through my dark brown curls.

"Then what would you like to do?" I titled my head up and squinted through the dark to look at him.

"Tell me how you got to me so fast today" I propped my head up on my elbow and played with one of the buttons on Edward's shirt.

"Well, you know that I was hunting in Oregon with my family" I nodded. "I had Alice keeping tabs on you to be cautious and just as we were going through Lincoln City Alice informed me that you were leaving the school so that's when I started to head back. As I was coming to you Alice called and told me about the men. As soon as Alice spoke the words I changed directions, I ran and got Carlisle's car thinking that I would need the extra space for the men's bodies but the second I started driving to come to you I calmed down…..a little bit and remembered my top priority. You. I told myself to just get you in the car and drive away. Of course that was a hell of a lot easier said than done"

"My hero" I said, giggling. Edward laughed too. "You did a great job at scaring those men though" I said, remembering how menacing Edward's expression was. A shiver ran through me. I laid my head on his chest and sighed. "Oh and I NEVER want to go to school without you again" He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll see, love" he whispered before humming a soft unfamiliar melody. I found myself falling asleep quickly. I snuggled closer to Edward and fell asleep.


	11. Fighting and meeting Esme

**I'm so sorry its been so long since I last updated. Its summer vacation and time just seems to fly by. I've actually been prolonging updating because I just couldn't find any inspiration for the next chapter but I have been doing a little reading of some other stories and I think I have solved my writers block. So here is chapter 11, I really hope you like it. **

*****C.F.J.H.x97*****

School without Edward was hell so I am really happy to be holding his hand, walking to lunch. Edward looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and laid my head on his shoulder. As we walked to the table where Alice and Jasper were seated (Rosalie and Emmett still remained absent everyday at lunch) Edward suddenly pulled me in another direction.

"Edward?" I said, looking up at him. He avoided my gaze. "Edward?" I said more sternly. He sighed.

"Lauren" He hissed, his eyes becoming as dark as they were when he rescued me from those disgusting men yesterday. I looked over at the table where Lauren sat. She was glaring at me. I stopped, stopping Edward with me and glared back at her.

"Bella, come on" Edward whispered to me. I didn't say anything to him just kept glaring at Lauren. Lauren's hazel eyes turned soft and she slowly lifted her middle finger up at me. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I let go of Edward's hand and winked at him as he scowled at me. I walked through the now silent cafeteria, straight up to Lauren.

"Lauren…. Let's stop being immature and handle this like adults. Why don't you just tell me what it is about me that bothers you?" Lauren eyebrows shot up.

"Well, for one you come here, thinking you're so hot and every guy wants you. You think everyone is talking about you well they are but not in a good way. Everyone is saying how much of a whore you are for taking my man!" she seethed at me.

"None of that is true!" I yelled at her.

"Oh yeah? For the past two years everyone knew that I had dibbs on Edward Cullen. From day one since he has been here he and I have had a connection. And just when he is about to ask me out you waltz in and steal him!" I chuckled at her. I had no idea where I was getting all this courage from.

"Edward would never go for a_ slut_ like you! So this _connection_ you had must have been one sided." Apparently Lauren had no comeback so she flung her hand out and slapped me. I wasn't the kind of girl who liked to have slap fights so I balled my hand into a fist and let it connect with Lauren's nose. I heard Lauren scream then two arms came around me and dragged me out of the room as fast a human could. When we got outside he flung me over his shoulder and took off as fast as lightning. He ran for a good two minutes before he sat me on the ground of our meadow. Edward looked at me. His eyes were black.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered. He looked into my eyes.

"No, at Lauren yeah, but I could never be mad at you Bella" Well, I was confused.

"But I thought your eyes only get black when your mad…and thirsty" Edward didn't look like he knew how to respond.

"The strongest emotion he feels right now is lust" Jasper's voice came out of no where. I looked around and saw Jasper smirking with Alice next to him. I was about to question him but then it hit me…..Edward's eyes were black with lust! I felt my cheeks get red.

"I love to protect you but it's always nice to have a girl that knows how to stand up for herself" Edward said, smiling his lopsided grin that I loved. My cheeks burned more.

"How's your cheek Bella?" Alice asked me.

"It's fine. It actually doesn't hurt at all" I assured her.

"I don't think Lauren can say the same. You must have really put some force into that punch" I laughed.

"I put in all the force I have in me" Now that I thought about it, my hand really hurt. I lifted my hand up and saw it was swelling up.

"Let's take you to Carlisle so he can take a look at it" Edward said before lifting me up. I laid me head on his shoulder and he took off running. We arrived at Edward's beautiful house. Now that I think about it the last time I was here seemed so long ago. Edward led me into the familiar living room and sat me on the couch. Jasper and Alice went somewhere in the house.

"Ah, this must be Bella" A woman with gold eyes and caramel colored hair stood in the entry way of the living room. Edward looked at the woman with love in his eyes.

"Bella this is my "mother" Esme, Esme this is my Bella" I smiled at the woman and shook her extended hand. Her hand was freezing, well she was a vampire.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I have never seen Edward as happy as he is since he has found you" I blushed.

"When will Carlisle be home? Bella got into an…..altercation with another student at school and her hand is swollen" Esme looked at me with concern.

"Oh, sweetie what happened?" She sat down next to me.

"Well, this girl, Lauren, has made it obvious many times that she doesn't like me and today she took it too far. She said that I stole Edward from her and then she slapped me so I, um, punched her" Esme had a small smile on her face.

"I would have done the same, human or not you better not ever mess with the man I love" Esme said. I chuckled. I looked at Edward and his eyes were black again. I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked at me. Just to torture him a bit, I licked my lips. His eyes zeroed in on the action. He realized what I was doing and looked away. I smiled. I looked to Esme and she looked at me with this knowing expression. I blushed.

"Carlisle will be home in an hour. Can I make you anything to eat Bella?" I shook my head.

"Bella you've only had breakfast today. Well if you call a granola bar breakfast" I glared at him and he smiled.

"I'll make you some fettuccini then I'll make some cookies. How does that sound?" Esme was a motherly type person.

"That sounds great" Esme smiled and went off down the hall. Edward sat were Esme was and wrapped his arms around me. I was a bit nervous about meeting Carlisle. Edward talked about him as if he were a great and noble man, he probably was, I mean he did save seven peoples lives. i was excited though too. I felt like I wanted to just hug him and thank him for saving Edward. Without Carlisle I wouldn't have Edward.


	12. But one

The food was delicious, Esme is an amazing cook. I literally had to stop myself from licking the plate clean.

Now I am sitting on the Cullen's couch with Edward, just holding hands and looking into each others eyes. I laid my hand, which was still sore, on his cheek and sighed in contentment. I felt an icy hand cover mine; I shivered for a moment but soon relaxed. Our little "cuddle session" was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up to the house. Edward smirked and led me to the door.

I had heard about Carlisle's appearance from my dad, he said that all the nurses at the hospital drooled over him but Carlisle gave no response to their many attempts to woo him. I already knew that Carlisle would be beautiful. All of the Cullens are, it's a vampire thing.

Carlisle walked in and smiled to us. Carlisle was indeed beautiful. He has bright and shiny blond hair, liquid gold eyes, pale white skin, breathtaking smile and chisled features. I smiled back to him.

"Carlisle, this is Bella. Bella, this is Carlisle" Edward so formally introduced us. I shook Carlisle's outstrectched hand and said "It's nice to meet you"

"The pleasure is mine" Esme came in and gave her husband a hug and kiss. You could just see the love radiating in their eyes. I wonder if Edward and I look like that right now. I looked over at Edward and I definitely saw love in his eyes when he looked over at me. Edward's arm snaked around my waist and I smiled at the contact.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind to take a look at Bella's hand" Edward said. Carlisle's gave him a questioning look. Edward looked at me and smirked.

"Bella, um, punched Lauren Mallory in the face and her hand is swollen" Edward explained. All of a sudden Emmett busted through the front door, almost giving me a heart attack. "Emmett!" Carlisle and Edward growled. Emmett didn't even so much as glance at them. His eyes were locked on me. He had a grin on that stretched from ear to ear. Edward's arm tightened around me.

"Did I just hear that you decked Lauren in the face ?" Emmett had a very big voice. "That is so badass!" Esme gave him a look of disapproval. I chuckled. I liked Emmett. Carlisle stepped up to me, grinning, and gestured for me to show him my hand. I lifted my hand up and his cold fingers examined it. He was gentle so I didn't flinch or anything.

"I don't think you broke anything" He said.

"Besides Lauren's nose" I heard someone say. I was surprised that it was Edward who said it.

"Good one!" Emmett said.

Edward smiled to me and winked. I thought my knees were going to give out but he steadied me. Carlisle looked at us and looked down at my hand again.

"I think you should wear a brace for a couple of weeks and I can give you something for the pain" I grimaced. I did not like casts, braces, crutches or anything of the sort. Carlisle disappeared to get the brace and painkillers.

Emmett was right in front of me in a flash.

"Emmett, you're frightening her" Edward said.

"Its okay, I'm fine" I said. Emmett had me in a bear hug before I could think. I laughed. Edward seemed a bit nervous but smiled anyway. I think all of the Cullens have accepted me into their lives, but one.


End file.
